


Swollen Ankles

by QueenOfRohirrim



Series: Game of Thrones Mpreg Shorts [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Foot Massage, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Nobody is Dead, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Grenn takes care of Pyp after a long hard day
Relationships: Grenn/Pypar (ASoIaF)
Series: Game of Thrones Mpreg Shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556947
Kudos: 20





	Swollen Ankles

“Ye shouldn’t work yerself so fookin’ hard.” Grenn grumbled worriedly while he sat at the end of his bed, massaging Pypar’s terribly swollen ankles. 

“I’m a Steward, Grenn.” Pyp sighed, resting a hand against his ever expanding belly while his lover tended to his aching limbs.

“That don’t mean anythin’. You should have a little time to rest while yer goin’ about yer duties. Maester Aemon’s told ye so himself.” The larger man grumbled, continuing his work while Pyp relaxed back on the bed, an amused smirk on his face. 

He did enjoy knowing that Grenn was so protective over him. It made him remember how much he adored his partner and how in love they were.

“I appreciate your concern.” He assured the bulky young ranger. “Truly I do, but it wouldn’t be right of me to sit around like a fat lump while the other stewards do all of my work for me.” 

“Piss on them!” Grenn spat. “You’ve got a child in yer belly! The rest of ‘em can choose to understand that or I’ll give ‘em even more reason to whine.”

“Of course you will, my brave, strong, handsome ranger.” Pyp chuckled softly, shutting his eyes while he rested back against the pillows. Grenn’s hands were swiftly sending him off into a soothing sleep. 

“You want yer back rubbed too?” The bearded man asked gently, never once stopping his work on Pyp’s feet. 

“Later.” The steward yawned. “My ankles still hurt. Just tend to them for now.”

“Alright.” Grenn agreed obediently, going back to his previous task without a hint of protest. He was happy to do whatever he could to help ease Pypar’s pains.

It was his fault, after all, that Pyp had fallen pregnant, and aside from that, Grenn loved the snarky little bastard. He really, truly did.


End file.
